


Change Your Name...

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Under fire from the First Order, you’re busy running from their retaliation when you hear Poe over the comms...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 7





	Change Your Name...

**Author's Note:**

> What is sleep? I love you x

Poe flew over the explosions on the Star Killer base and took out several Tie Fighters along the way. He was making sure that his Resistance team was in the clear when he suddenly received an incoming transmission.

Pressing a red button above his head, Poe tilted the jet left to avoid a red blaster beam, “This is Black Leader.” He answered.

“I need a ride!” Your voice shouted on the other end making him cringe a little.

You didn’t mean to come across so loud and agitated but, at that precise moment, you were running through a snow-filled forest while avoiding heavy fire from Storm Troopers. It also didn’t help that the Star Killer was crumbling from within, the ground shaking violently with each rushed step.

“Is your beacon on?” Poe asked, jaw clenching when he heard a gunshot.

“Of course, it is!” You snapped and looked over your shoulder to shoot several lightsaber arrows from the bow that General Organa had gifted upon Poe’s insistence. Striking down two troopers while leaping over a large hole in the ground, you spotted a flurry of Tie-Fighters escaping above the quaking trees.

“Poe, we have runners heading north-east.” You informed over the intercom.

Poe acknowledged the escaping ships but decided not to pursue them until he had retrieved you and brought you aboard safely. He followed the glowing yellow beacon on his map and sped for your location while maintaining a communication-link.

“Listen, I was thinking.” Poe started softly and bit his lower lip. “Why don’t you change your name?”

“To what? If you have a suggestion don’t keep it to yourself.” You replied a little out of breath. The Troopers behind you didn’t seem to give up as easily as you had hoped. They were lousy shots but decent on their legs.

“Y/n Dameron.”

If it wasn’t for the constant laser blasts from behind, you might have stopped in your tracks and forgotten how to breathe.

_Did Poe really just say what you heard?_

You ran over a few more tree trunks, hearing Poe chuckle on the other end of the earpiece, “Are you…?”

“Am I proposing to the one person who keeps me on my toes while taking out an enemy base? Yes.” Poe swivelled the jet and amped up the speed. “So what do you-”

He was about to ask you for an answer when he was attacked from behind by a Tie-Fighter. Abandoning post, Poe looped around the enemy ship and fired with precision, destroying it with a few hits. He then returned to your position on the Star Killer and flew the X-Wing low, so it ran above you.

He lowered a ladder from the ship and, once it was in range, you jumped and held onto it. Poe pulled away from the surface of the base and noticed that he had a First Order ship on his tail. You became aware of the Tie-Fighter when it missed its shot at you and aimed your bow at the enemy vehicle.

BB-8 narrated your actions to Poe and the man held his ship steady. You held your breath waiting until the Tie-fighter opened a hatch to unleash hell.

The moment it did, you let your arrow fly and watched as the blue lights whizzed through the dark sky and landed inside the First Order jet, promptly blowing it up.

“That’s my sharp-shooter!” Poe cheered softly as he started to reel you back in and made his way to the Resistance. You finally climbed aboard the X-Wing and crawled over to the pilot’s seat despite it being very cramped.

“Are you okay?” Poe asked while he focused ahead to avoid getting blasted out of the sky. You shook the snow from your hair, a few cold, white ice flakes falling onto the console. “Careful, the last thing you and I need is for the circuits to fry in this thing.” He berated tensely.

You let out a short laugh, “Believe me, it’ll take more than just snowflakes to fry its circuits.” Leaning over, you pressed a quick kiss into his cheek. “Now fly your fiancée out of here.”


End file.
